Rain
by Anamin
Summary: A story borne of wondering if Nick can go out in the daylight if it's raining. A short vignette.


Rain

_A/N: This short vignette takes place somewhere within season 2. Just a day in the life, sort of, and I felt like exploring the question of Nick and rain. Takes place in the 90's when the show takes place, sort of at the beginning of interwebs. I like rain when I can get it and it isn't snow :P Please read and review ^_^_

It was raining. The insistent drops thrummed on the window as Nick watched them fall and then land on the window sill outside. Gradually the thrumming of the rain outside subsided to drips and then drizzle. Finally, the rain slowed to a light mist. The Captain had asked if he could cover for Schanke since he called in sick. Second shift was not something he was used to. Damn near impossible, pretty much. Passing for a human was second nature to him now, but the sun still posed a barrier. Fortunately, thanks to Natalie's help he was able to stand a certain degree of daylight, not much, but rain he could do. The clouds covered the accursed sun and the pouring rain helped to cool his skin as he made his way out into the daylight and also offered an excuse for him to cover up, thus continuing the charade of being human. The phone call had awoken Nick and he found it difficult to get back to sleep. He had told Schanke once and was mildly kidding when he said 'only on Tuesdays and only in the rain' in reference to covering for him. He was only halfway joking. What was it that kids put after phrases these days? L-O-L?

It was an online reference that meant 'laughing out loud' some new internet term . . . the things these kids thought up these days -video games and internet connections. He remembered when pinball was all the rage. Nick would bust in to joints at night just to play. It was so delightful, the little ball and all the bells and lights and whistles. You haven't played pinball until you've played it in the dark. It was surreal when he got his first cell phone. The thought that no matter where in the world you are, you can be contacted was startling, but not for him. That was a reality for him and had always been one. No matter where he went Lacroix could ALWAYS find him-his father and master. Much as Nick resented him, he could never get away from him. No, Lacroix would never need a cell phone to find Nick. One might say vampires invented the first lines of communications years ago, but merely internal. The world, well. . .the world was so different now. He was lucky if he could keep up, but he had done so for 800 years, and would continue to do so.

Perhaps entering daylight under the cover of rain was part of those changes, of evolution. The less he stuck to a hemoglobin only diet, the more he found he could tolerate properties of being human and the human world. Vampires, several theories to how they began, but the bottom line was that he was here, unable to experience life to fullest extent due to what he was. As Nick left his lofted apartment, the rain picked back up.

Traffic was light; he made it the station in record time. Folks in the city probably decided to let errands wait due to the rain. It acts as a deterrent for many things. Nick noticed that the cars with the loud bass that drive by are kept to a minimum for a short time after it rains.

He clocked in early, checked with the Captain and walked across the street to a local specialty chocolate shop to buy Natalie some of those Swiss chocolates she loved. He didn't deserve her, and despite trying to let her down gently, she continued to care for him.

Love was always touchy now for Nick. He would love and protect Natalie to the best of his ability. She brought out the best in him. He wanted to be able to treat her the way she deserved to be treated by any gentleman, but he was limited in his abilities to love her. She should have a loving husband and family by now, not keep waiting for him. She told him often what he needed to hear, not what he wanted to hear. She kept him on course, and together they made small strides to restoring some of his humanity. Nick hated that he had to watch those he loved wither and die, and yet here he remained. The same would happen to Natalie, and he would have to move on.

She walked through the bull-pen at her usual time, surprised to see him at his desk. He presented her with the chocolates and watched her smile shine through. He loved to make her smile that radiant smile and to bask in the presence of it. It was the next best thing to sunlight.

The night was slow, so he was able to go back and bug her later in the night as she set to her grim tasks taking care of what she needed to get done. She was a wonder. He loved to watch her work. Much about humans fascinated Nick now. Women in the workplace so strong and able; it was really the best thing. Adding more intelligent individuals to the workforce helped a civilization to grow. The second Great War saw more and more women getting involved as their sons, fathers, brothers, husbands went off to foreign nations and could not be there to assist with home life. Women did what they did best, adapted. He was so proud to watch Natalie unceasing in her efforts night after night after night.

Suddenly, a car crash victim entered her morgue. The subject was DOA and the rain combined with speed had gotten the better of him. It was a male, white, teen. Natalie often saddened when individuals such as these were brought in. They were so young and had so much of their lives ahead of them. Nick leaves her to her and returns to his own desk.

He chats with those on the swing who are surprised to see him in so early. 'Only in the rain.' He quips, continuing the longstanding inside joke. Few on the force knew the intricacies of Nick's 'allergy' only that he couldn't really stand the sunlight. The requisite vampire jokes were make, but they were merely jests that made Nick smile. He could be sinister about it, but that was more Lacroix's department than his.

Later, Natalie stops by the Captain's office to drop off her autopsy report on the teenage boy.

"So. The rain, how did it go?" She asked.

"I'm still here." He replied with his most radiant boyish grin. This seemed to lift her mood from the victim earlier. Automatically, she moved into his personal frame of space.

"Good boy." She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Stop by later?"

"Yeah, I'll bring you champagne to celebrate"

"Well. . .we can work on seeing if you can stand a sip or two as well. No sense in the celebration being one-sided."

"P'raps" The old-fashioned word never quite left his lexicon, an indication of his age over hers. The iniquity of time; he kept his baby face despite his age. Nat left as Nick wrapped up a few things at his desk.

With a final look, he turned to view the bullpen as shift changed over. _Farewell, Daylight, until we meet again._ Evening plans confirmed he silently walked out into the rain, and back into the night.

-FIN-


End file.
